


Beautiful mess

by Matthew1972



Series: Celestial affairs [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angelic Grace Play (Supernatural), Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Consent, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, First Time, Kissing, Lace Panties, M/M, POV Castiel (Supernatural), Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Smut, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 15:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18449681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matthew1972/pseuds/Matthew1972
Summary: Left by himself on a downtime night Castiel ditches his strict outfit for a skirt and lace undergarments, eager to find a freedom away from his vessel. What he hasn't counted on is that Sam can't sleep and he is more than attracted to Castiel, especially when dressed like he is…





	Beautiful mess

 

* * *

His trench coat crumples down to the floor. Suit pants, jacket and boxers follow suit. Castiel feels relief at the loss of weight from around his shoulders and legs. Staring at the mess on the floor he blinks in the memory of what they represent. Jimmy Novak, a devout man, whose soul is long gone. He who sacrificed himself in name of family… in name of love. The shell which Castiel now resides in for eternity. His biggest regret, because after everything he put him through Jimmy could do so much better than him; a banished angel bound to Earth.

Desperate to shake off the reminders for a while Castiel reaches up to the blue tie knotted around the collar of his white dress shirt. One tug and he can breathe easier. It should be so easy to take it off, but he finds it's not something he can bear. More than anything else he's worn since his arrival on Earth it fits his personality as well as his vessel, if not even better. Maybe fate is laughing down on him, but he can't ignore she's got a point too and so he shrugs it off. Jimmy still deserves his respect after all.

Choice made he pulls the shopping bag, which he left behind on the table since before the hunt, closer. Around him the bunker is silent, shrouded by night and one sleeping hunter, Sam. He's not sure where Dean went off to, but Castiel believes that his plans include booze and pleasure of the more sinful variety at least. His post-hunt coping mechanism is a far cry from Sam's, who's spent the afternoon and night so far curled around a book in his bed. Castiel judges neither man for their choices. All he can deal with are his own inner demons and his escape from them.

Castiel retrieves his new clothes. He smiles at the sight of each item, at the soft cotton and the lace. This modern era, unlike his centuries ago previous visit, offers so much more elegance to human bodies… or at least he thinks so as he slips on the lace panties, a tiny thing which returns his modesty and yet perhaps not all of it. It feels smooth and snug around his skin and cock. Makes him feel more beautiful than he's known in a long time. Without pause he puts on the lacy garter belt too, leaving its clasps dangling off his hips for later.

Pulling back the nearest chair he sits down to roll the thigh high, black socks out and upwards over his legs, one at the time. He shivers in his silent pleasure of how well the hems of lace fit around his strong, muscled thighs. His vessel is masculine for sure, but his choice for Jimmy had nothing to do with gender and everything with belief and blood heritage. Truth of the matter is that angels are of both genders, even when their preference leans one way or another, especially while not in heaven. Castiel though decides, as he fastens the clasp onto his socks, that there lies a renewed joy in his choices.

With a smile he stands up to step into his wide, knee high, dark-blue skirt of denim and cotton. Zipping it closed on his hips he brushes out the final wrinkles and smooths it down around his legs. There… this is more like it. He twirls around and sighs in his pleasure of how the skirt blows away from his legs to land gently against the skin of his ass. Oh, he's chosen his undergarments well. It's been ages since he's felt so free while inside of a human body. His grace pulses, but it feels his joy and eases too under flesh, muscles and bones. It's a world of new sensations and he's ready to make the most of it while he's alone…

* * *

"Cas?"

The soft call of his name startles Castiel from his private moment. A blush creeps onto his cheeks when he faces Sam. But his shyness too leaves him when he sees how wide hazel green eyes rove down his body and back up again, with a storm of emotions he can't quite place. Dark pupils though blow wider while Sam takes his turn to blush. Rather than show his emotions to him, he bows his head to let his hair shield what the rest of him can't.

"Sam." More on an impulse than anything else Castiel just about manages to play it cool. "Why are you not asleep?" His concern fills the war room before he can keep himself in check.

Sam shrugs, "Because…"

Castiel understands the wry smile for what it is. It is indeed a rare night when one of them has no dark thoughts for company. Nightmares seem only logical to him, because of how what they hunt during the day follows them into night too. Even if the last monster they've chased lay slain another sat waiting to take its place in the fight between good and evil.

"… So _this_ is what was in the bag?"

It is his turn to shrug over the obvious. Castiel wants to say more, explain why he needs to shed off bad memories in the physical sense sometimes, but his throat goes dry and the words stay locked in his throat in the seconds it takes Sam to close the distance. Before he can even blink there's no more than three feet left between them. A hand reaches out to him, hesitant, but on the next breath Sam catches himself short. Castiel all but freezes under the expressive eyes of wonder, awe and intensity that goes beyond what he's ever seen in him. "I thought I was alone."

Sam winces, visibly so. "I am sorry, but Cas, you don't need to hide. Not from me. I don't…"

"I know, but…" He falls short on his explanations fast when on an impulse Sam presses a finger onto his lips for silence. Its brush of calloused skin and heat sends a shiver of lust over him, which he needs all his attention for in an attempt not to show it. He's always felt drawn in to Sam, but now… here… dressed the way he is, Castiel feels more exposed than ever before. Arousal stirs, and something more too.

"No, you don't get it", Sam says. His tongue flicks over his lips while he defies another foot of space between their bodies. "I know that I have never said anything. You're an angel and I am… me. Thing is, I've never wanted to touch you this bad, not until now, with you looking like this. Fuck, Cas, you're so beautiful and I am not sure if I can keep my hands to myself anymore."

At his blurted-out admission Castiel moves his lips in speech against the finger pressing onto them. He's not sure why he feels quite so bold, but he does, and it fits his mood to break free from the tension of his usually more restraint self. "Then don't."

* * *

Sam moves like a hunter who targets his prey with one purpose alone, to catch it. Swift, but silent and with careful force. Before his brain can even catch up Castiel gets pressed against the nearest table edge, skirt covered ass first. His awareness at once narrows in to the gaze of raw intent. Wordless Sam asks for his consent. It's in the flicker of concerned hesitation, a moment where everything holds its breath, until his nod sets them both free…

He's not sure which one of them leans in first. All he knows is the sweet, warm caress of lips brushing over his. Sam is quick to take his moan of pure pleasure for the invitation it is, a chance to taste him… and a perfect opportunity for Castiel to return the favour in kind. It's too much and by far not enough. He melts under the focus aimed solely on giving him pleasure, on how teeth tease his bottom lip and how Sam brings their tongues together without shyness. Nothing he has imagined, and oh yes… he knows now that he has, comes even close to the heat of the real thing. "Sam", Castiel whimpers under the perfect assault, at last able to use his voice when Sam needs to breathe oxygen into his lungs.

In the resulting pause Castiel feels the rush of large hands seeking out to explore their way over his sock covered knees and bare thighs. Sam rests his forehead against his. "Cas… I need you tonight." He brushes a calloused thumb over one of the cool, metal clasps. It presses a little firmer into Castiel's skin under his touch. Encouraged by his answering shiver of arousal the inquisitive hands reach up further over his legs to move around them to find the soft swell of his bare ass cheeks. The lust blown pupils aimed at him fast darken once hazel irises into fathomless depths. Sam's soul burns brighter than ever too when he says, "You're such a damned tease, and you don't even know how much you turn me on."

"I can feel it."

"I bet", Sam breathes against the skin behind his ear. "But not as well as you're going to."

"Remind me, who is teasing who?"

He expects no answer and gets none. Instead Sam lifts him up through the hold on his ass cheeks, as if he weighs nothing, to sit him down on the table where they usually do their research. His arousal stirs even higher at the no nonsense way Sam demands another kiss from him. Speech seems to elude them both now.

Castiel can only yield under the eager hands which explore the skin of his sock covered legs and bare thighs. A thumb brushes over the lace which covers his aching cock. He's harder than he's ever been in human form, desperate for more than the sweet but far too fleeting caress he feels run over his skin through the thin fabric. "Please…" His rumble of pleasure disappears into Sam's mouth.

"Lie back for me?"

* * *

The almost breathless question is one Castiel answers with ease. He's never seen Sam like this, wrecked and yet driven to seek out what he wants. There's a dark edge of desire in his soulful eyes. More than purpose to his hands. An openness to his handsome features, which Castiel falls into… and hard. "Yes", he moans. Without pause he lies down backwards on the table, uncaring of how unforgiving it is to his shoulders and back. He barely registers the cool of it under the heat of the mouth pressing kisses to his inner right thigh.

Lips next tease his cock through the thin layer of the lace which can barely keep it inside. Lost too to the sensation of warm fingers feeling their way beyond his balls Castiel curls his fingers into long hair. He needs to touch something of Sam to ground himself to him. The sound of a moan travels into his cock. "So pretty."

His heart leaps at the praise, for in this rare moment he can almost believe it is true… at least he can see it is to Sam. Hands bend his knees, folding them up towards his chest to leave his uncovered hole exposed. A blush creeps onto his cheeks. "Sam…" He gasps, unsure of what his human friend will make of his spur of the moment choice of undergarments, of how it only covers half of his modesty, because he wanted to feel the skirt against the bare skin of his behind.

Sam though merely smiles in his silent approval. "I've got you", he promises. But rather than stay as he is Sam breaks free from his grip to pull the nearest desk chair closer. In the same, smooth blur of motion he falls down in it, where until now he'd stood almost too tall between his legs. There's barely a breath of a pause before he uses his self-obtained position of advantage to dive in face first under Castiel's skirt… and flick his tongue over his intended target…

"Sam!" His involuntary cry is one of pure delight and surprise. The rush of intimate, wet sensations intensifies faster than Castiel can keep up with. Wet heat dips into his hole in steady thrusts. It feels dirty and so good at once. Again, he grasps a hold of the wild mess of hair. In answer to his fingers clawing for leverage he can't find Sam licks his tongue further into him, setting alight hidden nerve endings until it drives him insane with desire. Castiel needs more of what feels so good that his mind shatters apart. "Sam, take me", he begs, his voice hoarse and deep with his shameless want. "Need you… inside…" His gasped-out words barely form a sentence. He's that far gone.

Sam understands his plea anyway… "Yes."

* * *

Sensual and slow Sam, now naked from the waist down, fills him up where he lies folded double on the table, exposed to a pleasure he's never had before. Castiel whimpers at the friction. It feels both strange and perfect at once. He knows his vessel well, but these sensations of unadulterated want are new. The thrill of them… and knowing it is Sam who undoes him… is too good not to chase. He arches up his hips. Unaware of it his eyes show his true nature. Angelic grace flashes out of him before he can reconsider his purpose for it.

"Cas?"

In answer Castiel wraps his thighs around Sam, anchoring himself onto narrow, but strong muscled hips. "Seducing an angel comes with merits." The change of angle reveals to them both what he means. His by grace slicked core takes another gloriously hard inch of Sam with ease. "No need to get shy on us now", he teases and yet not. Castiel enjoys the effect his new outfit is having on them both so far. As if it's set free by far more than his deep connection to his vessel, tearing down restraints on emotions in both Sam and him too.

The skirt he wears flutters around his legs still as Sam thrusts deeper into his ass. He feels split open, the friction almost too much… until out of nowhere a sharp rush of pure joy ignites from deep within his body. "Sam!" His cry of pleasure bounces off the walls. Its echo has no time to fade. Sam is more than happy to respond with a shallow retreat and a quick repeat thrust into the same spot. Strong arms and hands pin him down on the table. Castiel writhes under the almost possessive hold, helpless and far from it. As an angel he can break away, but he doesn't want to.

Above him Sam is a sight to behold. His body strains into Castiel, powerful with each thrust. Muscles stretch and ease with motion, all aimed to give him pleasure. He can see the intent burn. Desire too… and with it comes something more profound. An emotion they won't name for a long time. This can't be about more than the moment itself, for they are both left raw with it.

Deeper and harder Sam thrusts into him. Castiel feels how his vessel gives in. How everything he is beyond it too glows in the physical rejoice of mortal pleasure. Nothing in his thousands of years of living has felt this divine. Castiel arches up into each fuck into his heat. The push and pull of it ignites a raging fire he needs more of. So close… like he is dangling from the edge. One more push, and another. He doesn't want to let go of this, of Sam and how he moves inside of his body like he belongs there.

His cock strains into its lacy confines. The fabric is soaked with his pre-come. It aches beyond reason, but Castiel enjoys its pain as much as he wants it gone. "Please…", he begs, but he's not sure for what. The only power he has left are his thighs. They are what keeps the hunter locked to him, as if he is Castiel's prey all along.

Again, Sam rocks into him, breathless and groaning with answered pleasure. Castiel whimpers at how under the more unsteady rhythm Sam still manages to find _that_ wicked spot inside of him. Even faster now his frail hold on reality beyond sensation alone is slipping. He feels like their bodies are melting into on entity. His grace pulses in between them… over flesh, and even into it. He can see Sam tense, then arch into what is more than a reflection or a touch. So what if his hands and arms are held put? His grace is free to express what his human vessel can't.

"Fuck!" Sam curses, the pleasure of his unexpected touch obvious. "Merits… huh?"

His answer is more a cry of pleasure than anything else. Sam doesn't pause at being pleasured back. Instead he adds his desire onto each thrust. Faster he slams into Castiel, more erratic and no less perfect. Castiel whimpers, for he wants this man… needs for him to lose every last bit of reserve. Lips press on his, a tongue seeking for entrance, which he won't ever refuse. Castiel moans into the kiss, lost to the intimate taste of Sam. Unexpected a calloused hand sneaks into the trap of lace wrapped around his cock.

"Come for me…" Sam breathes against his neck. "Wreck your pretty panties for me."

The filthy whispers in his ear unravel the image of the beautiful soul above him. Castiel knows that Sam isn't a saint, of course he does. No human ever is. But in Sam he always sees so much good, and so, this side of him takes him by surprise. Also, knowing that he brings it out of Sam makes it even better. "Sam…" He writhes under the next thrust, hopelessly lost in the man who wrings the pleasure out of him with the last of his strength. Sam plays with his slit, slipping his thumb over the most sensitive spot of all… and again in time to the next snap of his hips. All at once, and still strangely unexpected, everything Castiel feels erupts from him in one powerful, mind blowing orgasm. "Sam!" His body tenses while he shouts out his pleasure.

In the thick haze of coming down he feels how Sam too lets go of what he can't fight… doesn't even want to deny them both. Desperate to keep him close through each wave of pleasure Castiel sits up to hug Sam against his smaller body. At once more muscled arms than his cling on to him. When after tired eyes blink back down at him, and he can see Sam shiver from the effort not to fall on weakened knees, he presses two fingers against his forehead. One whisper of his grace is enough to give his love the strength he needs.

Sam doesn't flinch. Instead he grabs his fingers to press a kiss of gratitude on the back of his hand. Entwining their fingers together he asks, "Come to bed with me?"

Slipping from the table Castiel nods. He straightens his skirt and winces at the soiled, wet panties underneath it. With a shrug, because he knows the bag holds a few more pairs he's bought, he reaches out with his grace to tear them off. Letting them fall to the floor carelessly he smiles at Sam. "Lead the way." Unable to not kiss and touch him Castiel follows Sam through the hallway and into the bedroom, shared laughter in their wake. Though he won't sleep himself he knows he's more than happy to hold Sam in his arms until the morning.

 

THE END


End file.
